looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shake Your Grove Thing
Shake Your Grove Thing is a song writtin by Peaches & Herb. The song was a Merrie Melody in The Looney Tunes Show sung by Bugs's friends and Bugs, Lola, Daffy, & Tina realtives. Lyrics * Porky: Wait why are we argeing? * Walter: We don't know. * Pete Puma: I know how about to sing? * Frank Russo: What do you mean? * Porky: I'm mean *ALL: ♪There's nothing more that I like to do, then take the stage and dance with you. Keep dancing, let's keep dancing...♪ *They all run off and appear on a stage, dressed in disco clothes. They sing and dance to Shake Your Groove Thing – Peaches & Herb * All: ♪Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah, Show 'em how we do it now Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now♪ * Patrica Bunny: ♪Let show the world we can dance♪ * Romano Russo: ♪Bad enough to strut our stuff♪ * Porky Pig: ♪The music gives us a chance♪ * Pete Puma: ♪We do more out on the floor♪ * Marvin the Martian: ♪Groovin' loose or heart to heart♪ * K-9: ♪We put in motion every single part♪ * Miss Prissy: ♪Funky sounds wall to wall♪ * Petunia Pig: ♪We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all♪ * Foghorn Leghorn: ♪Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah♪ * Granny: ♪Show 'em how we do it now♪ * Sylvester: ♪Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah♪ * Tweety: Show ♪'em how we do it now♪ * Hector the Bulldog: ♪There's nothing more that I'd like to do♪ * Floyd Minton: ♪Than take the floor and dance with you♪ * Uncle Duck: ♪Keep dancin', let's keep dancin'♪ * Aunt Duck: ♪Shake it, shake it♪ * Tina's Sister: ♪Shake it, shake it♪ * Michael Russo: ♪Groovin' loose or heart to heart♪ * Frank Russo: ♪We put in motion every single part♪ * Walter Bunny: ♪Funky sounds wall to wall♪ * Speedy Gonzales: ♪We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all♪ * Slowpoke Rodriguez: ♪Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah♪ * Mac: ♪Show 'em how we do it now♪ * Tosh: ♪Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah♪ * Hubie: ♪Show 'em how we do it now, yeah♪ * Bertie: ♪Shake it♪ * Cecil Turtle: ♪Show 'em how we do it now, yeah♪ * Gossamer: ♪Shake it, shake it♪ * Witch Lezah: ♪Shake it♪ * Witch Hazel: ♪Doo, doo, doo, whoa♪ * Pepe Le Pew: ♪Shake it♪ * Penelope Pussycat: ♪Doo, doo, doo, whoa♪ * Elmer Fudd: ♪Shake your groove thing♪ * Priscilla Pig: ♪Shake your groove thing♪ * Egghead Jr.: ♪Show 'em how we do it now, let's get on down♪ * Taz: Show ♪'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now, ooh♪ * Tasmanian She-Devil: ♪Ooh♪ * ALl: S♪how them how to do it now, show them how to do it now. Shake it, shake it! Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah. Shake it, shake it! Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah, shake it, shake it. Ah shake it, shake it, ah shake it shake it... oooooh!!♪ Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs